A Past lost
by Cedric4ever
Summary: My name is no other then Hermione Jean Granger, I'm used to having people torment and tease me but why does this one blond haired grey-eyed boy make it feel different? HG DM
1. Chapter 1: The boy who started it all

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story...(but how I wish I did though...)**

**Chapter 1: The Boy who started it all**

_This could have just been another ordinary and peaceful day is it wasn't for one boy that made my Monday morning another living hell._

_But before I continue telling my story let me introduce myself, my name is no other then Hermione Jean Granger. Yes, the one and only._

_The one people tease as the bookworm, know-it-all, teacher's pet…well you get my point…I used to be okay with being teased about these things until one boy had to ruin my day…_

_Let me rewind that particular day…it was just another not so peaceful Monday morning…I was on my way to class…with Harry and Ron by my side…_

_When we arrived at our not so exciting classroom filled with not very nice classmates…he showed up…_

"Oh look! If it isn't the three musketeers! Potty, Weasel and mud blood…" he teased as he and his fake friends suck it all up with laughter.

_The annoying boy who thinks he's all that, thinks the whole world revolves around him, the little git…with his (beautiful) grey eyes…and stupid **(adorable)** golden hair…_

_Yes, you've got it right…this boy I'm talking about is no other then the one and only Draco Malfoy…the **(gorgeous)** Slytherin Prince…_

_Just when Harry was about to say something I cut him off, signaling him with my hand that Draco Malfoy was mine! **(How I wish…)**_

"What is your problem Malfoy?!" I shouted at him with all my might.

_He looked at me with those grey eyes filled with not anger and hatred as I thought they would be…but instead filled with so much sadness…**yeah right!**_

_He was silent for a while before he finally spoke…standing up from his desk still eyes glued with mine…**(which felt so right somehow)**_

"What's my problem Granger?..." he asked sarcastically with his famous smirk.

"Yes…or are you just plain deaf Malfoy?" I shot back at him with a little grin.

"I don't really have a problem Granger…it's you who has a problem…"

"What?! Me?!" I asked confused.

"Exactly…."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"It's a pity really…someone who's supposed to be that entirely smart…has no clue…"

"I can't understand anything you're saying…" I said a bit calmly now.

"It's about you and that Viktor person…"

_Before I continue on with the story…let me explain…yes…Viktor Krum and I used to go out…everything was going fine until I realized he was cheating on me behind my back…after that I never went out with any boy again and I forgot him eventually until now…Draco just had to bring up the subject again…_

_Now on with the rest of the story…_

_I stood there frozen and unable to come up with anything clever to say until I just plainly asked_ "What does he have to do with anything?"

_Looking away from him now…feeling the tears I once wanted to shed come up my eyes once again…_

"Come on Granger! I thought you were smarter than that! Really! But you weren't even that clever to see once you turned your back he was cheating on you? What a pity…" he said with disgust in his voice.

_There I was again…frozen and unable to come up with anything to say…everyone from the Slytherin was laughing and mocking my past mistake…I felt the tears coming out from my eyes that particular moment…_

_Although he wasn't laughing like his 'friends' were…he stood there watching my next move_…

_My hands were shaking…I was shaking…I felt he was about to say something else…but before he could I slapped him in the side of his face…so hard…everyone fell silent…_

"Don't you think I realize how stupid and pathetic I felt like then? You're so good to see other people's mistakes that you yourself could not see your own…" while I said this tears started flowing down my cheeks which I felt redden with anger.

_He didn't make a move…he held his redden chicks from where I slapped him…I didn't wait for him to say anything else…I ran out of the room with Harry and Ron running after me…but I ignored them…_

_I ran straight into the common room and up into the girl's dormitory…locking myself inside my lifeless room…_

_I sat down on the edge of my bed and curled myself into a ball with my head on my knees…not caring how socking wet my school wardrobe had gotten…_

_My head was spinning in circles…I felt like vomiting from crying so much…_

_Harry and Ron were outside the door banging and calling out to me to open the door…but I just wanted to be left alone to think…_

"Hermione! Open the bloody door now!" screamed Ron from the outside.

"Leave me alone Ron!" _I shouted back at him still crying my eyes out_.

_After a few attempts to get me to open the door they had finally given up…silence finally filled the room which I stayed in for a few hours…until I realized I finally got knocked out by the sleepiness I felt from crying that very day._

_When I finally woken up darkness filled my room…only the light from the fireplace could be seen through the cracks of the bottom door…_

_I got up and decided to change into a more comfortable wardrobe…a simple red t-shirt and matching jeans to go with it…placing my overly untamed bushy hair into a neat pony tail…_

_I sucked in a lot of air before finally attempting to open the door…when I entered the common room Harry was there sitting in the couch next to the fireplace….he sat there quietly all alone…he seemed to watch the fire dancing around the fireplace…not realizing I was standing there…_

_I made a little cough to get his attention…_

"Mione? Are you alright? I have been waiting for you to come down..." he asked looking a bit stunned.

_I sat next to him before answering…making myself as comfortable as ever…_

"Uhmmm…y-yeah…of course…" _I simply answered back a bit trembling hoping he wouldn't notice this_.

"Really? Why didn't you just open the door when we asked you to?"

"B-because...I-I…" _I was unable to get the right words to say to make sure he wouldn't take it the wrong way but eventually failed._

_Silence filled the room before he finally said something_…

"I understand how your feeling Mione…I really do…" _he said not looking at me…just starring at the fireplace again…_

_I couldn't think of anything to add so I sat there quietly…hoping he would say something else_…

"You shouldn't let that Malfoy get to you…he doesn't know what he's saying…he doesn't know how it feels to be truly loved…"

"I know I shouldn't let him get to me…but there's just something in the way he said those things that really…hurt me…"

"He's used to those things….he isn't known as the Slytherin Prince for nothing you know…" he said with a little smile.

_That cheered me up somehow…seeing his warm smile made me feel like there was still hope._

"Y-yeah…" _I uncomfortably added with a small smile._

"Just know that I'll always be here for you…you know that right?" _he added taking my hand in his. How warm his hand felt in my hand was a mystery to me somehow._

"T-thanks Harry…you're the best…" _I said taking him into a small barely hug._

"You hungry?" _he asked breaking from the hug and finally standing up from the couch facing me_.

"No not really…" _I lied but I was really, really hungry…hey! I missed lunch_…

_He plainly looked at me raising his eyebrows. He knew I was lying._

"Okay! I'm totally famished…"_ I said giggling._

_Harry didn't say anything he only smiled and reached his hand for me to take._

_I took them and he helped me stand up. We both walked to the Great hall. We didn't say much to each other on our way to the hall. Only the sound of our footsteps could be heard as we walked._

_I realized how cold the air of the night was as the wind blew directly through my face and blew my hair from side to side. How I wished I brought my sweater…I murmured to myself not noticing Harry had heard what I said._

"Your cold?" _he asked before I could respond he took off his jacket and placed them around my arms_.

"T-thanks Harry…" _I simply said giving him the best sweetest smile I could give which he returned back sweetly._

_We were getting near the Great hall. Only a few students were left there eating and chatting the night away but what I noticed the most was from the other side of the hall only one blond haired boy stayed at the table._

_When we walked past him I caught his eye but I turned away as quick as I could avoiding his gaze._

_As I sat down next to Harry I noticed he was still looking at me. I didn't understand if he was mad or was just plainly feeling lonely all by himself._

_I was lost in my thoughts trying to find the answer but found reality again when_ "Mione? You okay?" _Harry asked concerned_.

"Y-yeah…everything's just dandy Harry…" _I said hoping he wouldn't notice I was looking at Draco._

_He only gave a smile and started filling my plate with any food he could get his hands on._

_As I gave a sigh of relief and started eating forgetting the '**Draco'** issue._

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! Hope you all liked the first Chapter...I'll soon be updating as soon as I can...But if you kind people would take the time to send some reviews that would be highly appreciated and would make me update a little sooner...promise!...so please take time to review...Thanks and love you all!


	2. Chapter 2: Another Slughorn get together

**I want to say thankyou to Hellen Lou for reviewing and adding me to her favorite author's list...I really appreciate it!...that's why I am now placing Chapter 2 earlier...Hope you keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story...**

**Chapter 2: Another Slughorn get together**

_The next day Harry, Ron and I had an early breakfast, I didn't get much sleep last night because of too much thinking of what Draco just said…_

_I couldn't help it…no matter how hard I tried to get the thoughts out of my head they all just keep popping in my head…every little word…and that annoyed me…_

_As I said we were having our breakfast as usual until someone from behind said something that scared the hell out of us three…_

"Ah…Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter…just some of the people I wanted to see…" _Slughorn said from behind us making us well especially me jump a little making me spill some of my pumpkin juice out of my mouth._

"Pro-professor…good evening…" Harry managed to say choking from his chunks of roast beef.

"Mmmfff?" was all Ron could say getting something stuck in his throat.

"What brings you here professor?" _I managed to say pounding my chest_.

"Well…since I hadn't held a get together with the Slug club in a while I decided to organize another get together…" Slughorn said with happiness in his voice.

"Ah…uhm…and what did you want to see us for Professor?" _I asked saving Harry the effort to ask him looking still a bit pale from almost choking._

"Oh…yes…well…you wouldn't mind if you would perform a little something in the little get together would you Ms. Granger?" _he asked smiling while running his hands through his walrus like beard_.

"What?! Why me? I mean…I possibly can't…" _I blurted out immediately after he asked me to perform a little number for him and the other people in the little gathering he was planning._

"Well…I have my sources Ms. Granger…a little birdie told me you could sing very well…very well indeed…"

"But professor…I-I haven't sang in a very long time and…well…"

_I kept protesting until all he could say was_ "I won't take no for an answer Ms. Granger…I know you will do a very excellent job…"

_I realized I just couldn't argue anymore...and that what really sucks about me…I couldn't really say no…especially to a professor…no matter how much I protested…so I just gave in…_

"Excellent!...Thank you so much Ms. Granger…I appreciate your participation in this get together…I will be sending you and Mr. Potter your invites as soon as possible…there I will place the details…" he finally said smiling like a little child and walked away his big belly bouncing as he walked.

"Well…That was charming wasn't it?" Harry finally said smiling.

"Oh…Harry…I can't possibly sing…not with people to hear me…I'll just make a bigger fool of myself as I always do…" _I said placing my hands over my face._

"I didn't know you could sing…" Ron interrupted still filling his plate with more food.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Ronald…" _I simply said looking annoyed._

"Don't worry Mione…I know you'll do a great job…your Hermione Granger after all…one of the smartest witches I know…" _Harry said trying to cheer me up._

"Thanks Harry…at least someone thinks so…"

"Well, well did I just hear that correctly mud blood? You could actually sing?" _someone from behind said, someone had been listening to our conversation._

"It is really none of your business Malfoy…" _I said even more annoyed turning around to see him._

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you making a bigger fool of yourself in the future mud blood…" _he simply replied with one of his famous smirk._

"What makes you think you'd even get invited Malfoy?" _I asked sarcastically knowing Slughorn would never invite him; he never did no matter how much Draco tried to convince him he was just as important._

"You'll see mud blood…you'll see…" he simply replied back looking all smug.

"Just get out of here ferret…as you cannot see were having breakfast…and your kind of disturbing our not so good morning since you showed up…" Ron said waving his roast beef with a fork at Draco.

"You've got a serious problem with table manners Weasel…" _Draco replied back with a laugh and started walking away but stopped a bit and turned around to look at me_

"Don't think I forgot about yesterday mud blood…" he said with a little devilish smile then walked out. **(Oh lord, why does he look so hot when he's being so bad?)**

_That brought shivers down my spine in a really good way somehow_… **(What am I thinking?! He wants to get back at me…who knows what he'll do just to get back at me?)**

_I mentally slapped myself in the face then turned to Harry; Ron was too busy stuffing his mouth_.

"Like I said…don't let him get to you…" _he simply said looking at me with a reassuring smile plastered on his face._

"Y-yeah…your right…I'll just head to the classroom and maybe have a little chat with Professor Slughorn if possible…"

"Okay…catch you later?"

"Yeah…see you later…" _I replied back and grabbed my books and bag heading out to the potions room hoping Professor Slughorn was there._

_When I arrived the room was barely filled with people, only a few students about 3 students from Gryfindor and 3 from Slytherin which I knew as no other then Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and the one and only Draco Malfoy._

_They were busy discussing something when I came in the room and they caught sight of me, staying quiet and they didn't take their eyes off me for one bit._

**(Oh God! They must be planning something against me! What to do? What to do?) **_I wanted to run away but I couldn't get my feet to move instead they were walking towards the desk where Harry, Ron and I usually sat._

_I could feel my heart racing as I took a seat and sat down placing my things on top of the table hoping they wouldn't go near me._

"Hey Hermione right?" _someone from behind said making me jump again._

**(Geeeez don't people take a break scaring me half to death this day?)**

_I breathed calmly and turned to face the person whose voice it came from to my surprise it was Oliver Wood._ **(This was surprising to me because he never talked to me before until now)**

"Y-yes?" **(Great job Mione! He finally talks to you and you make yourself look like a helpless little girl I could kick myself!)**

_I was always like this when it comes to guys talking to me_ **(Well…Except Draco of course but that was different)**

"I heard Slughorn's planning another get together...Am I correct?" _he asked pulling a seat next to me._

"Yes…you are correct…" _I calmly said._

"You mind if I go with you then lass?" _he asked very confident with a really amazing smile_.

"I-I guess…if you're interested in going with me of course…" _I said thinking he just made a big mistake trying to go with anyone else but me._

"Why would I ever mind lass? Someone as pretty as you? That person has to blind not see how truly beautiful you are…not to go with you…"

_When he said that I blushed so much I couldn't control the redness of my face showing._ **(Did he really mean that or was he just bluffing to get me to bring him to a party not everyone could go to? Well he could just have said he wants to go instead of pulling my leg…)**

"Speechless huh? I get it lass…well see you then lass eh?" _he said finally standing up and took my hand and lightly kissed the top of it before walking away._

"What a show off!" _I heard Draco say looking at Oliver's back side with great disgust_.

"Ms. Granger…I see you have already someone to go with to the little get together I see?" Slughorn said just coming in the room that seemed to have seen the whole scene.

"Mmmmm…" _was all I could get out of my mouth seeming still in shock_.

"Well…I forgot to tell you it was really needed to bring dates so I guess you already knew that…I wanted to have a little get together to see who inspires you right now…" he said with so much jolly in his voice.

_The only respond I could do was nod slowly._

"Oh and Ms. Granger…I have found the most wonderful piano player to play for you for your little number…you will both be the ones discussing when you would like to start practicing…" he added placing his things on the table.

_I was still so speechless that I forgot about the whole singing thing for the party._

"Who is it Professor?" _I asked curiously just when Harry and Ron finally showed up taking a seat at my side_.

"This young man suggested it himself so I'm very pleased to have him so interested in taking part…"

"What's he jabbering about?" Ron asked annoyingly, he was again upset in being not invited to another Slug club party.

_I ignored him eager to hear who Professor Slughorn was mentioning about_**. (At least somehow I won't be too stressed about finding a piano player myself)**

"This remarkable young lad is no other then Draco Malfoy himself…I have heard him play at a recital before…and let me say…he is oddly good…" he said going over to where Draco sat.

"What?! That can't be right Professor…I mean…uh…" **(Oh what's the point in arguing? I knew I was just going to have to accept the fact I was performing with Draco)**

**(Oh God thank you!)**

_As I looked at Draco he looked proud and with looked at me with a big grin on his face. Mouthing the words 'I told you'_

**(This is going to be a long performance…just let me get through it alive…) I said to myself burying myself in my books.**

* * *

**Author's note: Well...That's Chapter 2 for you! well...Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway...promise to update soon...just keep sending those reviews!...that would be highly appreciated if you take a time to review!...Thanks & love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: Love song

**I would like to personally thank McFressie for adding me to her favorite author's list, Hellen Lou and MikanXNatsumefan101 for the lovely reviews…the people who reviewed my story so far make me so happy! sob**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story…**

**Chapter 3: Love Song**

_I couldn't believe my ears did Slughorn just announce that Draco was going to play the piano while I sang? This just had to be a really bad dream…_ **(Or maybe dreams do come true)**

_But what surprised me the most was the fact that Draco could actually play the piano? Seriously? If it really is the truth then he has more talent then I give him credit for…_

_It was the last class of the day…_

_I hadn't realized the class just ended being stuck in thought of it all…everyone was now leaving the room…I was now alone…or was I?_

"So what you think now Granger?"_ Draco asked from behind my back._

_I turned my back to face him, looking at those silver orbs starring down on me…_

"That was it? That was your very clever plan to get invited? Play the stinking' piano? Pathetic Malfoy…" _I replied back with my held high._

"You're not impressed?" _he asked with a big question mark written all over his_ **(flawless)** _face_.

_I was surprised he had asked that question instead of shooting back more insults then asking me if I was impressed but I shook it off._

"Why would I be?"

"Don't you girls go gaga over guys who play a particular instrument?" _he asked with much confidence._

"Not this girl Malfoy!" _I said standing up from my seat and took my things from the table trying to push through him but before I could get through he pulled my arm with a strong grip._

_Before I could react or struggle he had placed his face so close to mine as if they were going to touch making me frozen there to stand._

"Just so you know Granger…I'm really looking forward to our little rehearsals…I'll be waiting for you in my room tonight eh? Around 8 perhaps? By then you should be able to pick a particular song…" _he said with a very intense kind of voice while he spoke he had his mouth so close to my ears that I could feel his breath that sent shivers down my spine._

**(Oh Lord…)**

_Finally I was able to get free and walk out before he saw my face redden with embarrassment for just standing there in his grip._

**(Why didn't I try to free myself or even struggle? What is wrong with me?) **_That was all I could ask myself over and over again._

"Mione!" _a very familiar voice said from behind making me come back to reality._

"Ginny!" _I shot back as soon as I saw her. Here she was Ginny being all happy and bubbly as always_.

_That was what I loved about spending time with her…you'll never feel lonely and bored…she always has a way to make your day a little better…she brightens anyone's day just by the presence of her._

"I heard the news!"_ she said giggling giving me a big bear hug_.

"What news?" _I asked curiously still wrapped around Ginny's arms_.

"The news about you and Oliver Wood going together to another Slug Club get together…at least you didn't need to use a love potion…" _she said still giggling._

"Ahhh…yeah…were just going as friends Gin…nothing less nothing more…he just wants to go…nothing personal…" _I said reassuring her Oliver and I were really just going as friends._

_I barely knew the guy…_

"Who cares?! Just as long as someone asked you…someone very hot to be exact…"

"Ginny…" _she knew I never much liked it when she starts admiring guys, especially referring to them as 'hot'_

_I'm not like every other girl who giggles and gets the shivers when ever a guy I liked passed by or asked me out…I thought they were all the same_**_…(_Except Harry and Ron of course)** _and I was sticking with that belief_.

"And…I heard your going to perform too…" _she added as quickly as she could taking her arms off me as slowly as she could giving me a little grin._

"And so what if I am? It's just another Slug club thing isn't it?"

"Oh…but this is different…you're going to perform with Malfoy…and that my friend is no ordinary Slug club thing…"

_I stood there quiet…how come everyone knew so much about me performing with Draco for the little get together? What was this? The hottest gossip ever? I was a little annoyed with that, I mean what's the big deal I was just going to sing and Draco was going to play the piano…big whoop!_

"Well…Slughorn forced me to do it…like I had any choice…really…." _I said calmly looking at Ginny seriously_.

"Yeah…so I've heard…so when are you both planning to start practicing?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out…come on Gin…you'll get to see us perform in the party…no use trying to get free access to the rehearsals as well…" _I said a bit annoyed now_.

"Yeah…I guess your right…sorry Mione…so what are you planning to sing?"

"I'm not actually sure yet…I'll still need researching…"

"No need…I have lots of song lyrics in my binder…I have it inside my bag right now…it's in here somewhere" _she said reaching for her bag, shoving and pushing all her other things off the sides trying to find her binder._

_This was Ginny…she loved to collect lyrics of different songs she liked…but most of them are well…love songs…she's inspired I guess…_

"Here it is…" _she finally said handing me a short red binder with the words 'Love Songs' on it…_

_I took it and starred at the cover then at Ginny._

"Oh come on Mione…do me a little request and sing love songs during the party…it seems calmer anyway…suits your personality…" _she said trying to convince me._

_She knew I loath love songs more then anything…besides loud rock songs anyway…_

"Besides…people are bringing dates remember? See! It suits very well…" Ginny said with a wink.

"O-okay…just this once…" _I managed to blurt out with a sigh_.

"Great! Thanks Mione! You're the best!" _she said giving me a quick hug then started walking away._

_I watched her walk through crowds of people then she turned around and shouted "Good luck with rehearsals too! You're going to need it big time!" waving her arms in the air._

_As she did so I gave a big laugh, she looked like an amused little girl. "You git!" I said jokingly was all I could shout back_.

"I know what you are but what am I?"_ Ginny shot back sticking out her tongue at me._

_Then I started walking back to the common room where I saw Ron and Lavender sitting next to the fire place. Arms wrapped around each other._

"Hey you two! Get a room will yah?"_ I said as I came in, in a joking way anyway._

"Mind your own bloody business!" Ron replied back with a small laugh looking at me then back at Lavender.

_I decided to give them time alone so I walked up to the girl's dormitory and inside my room, tossing my things on the bed._

"What a bloody day this turned out to be!" I said sighing then faced the mirror on my dresser.

_My _hair_ is such a mess…I noticed it always gets a bit frizzy at the end of a hot sunny day…so I decided to place my hair in another pony tail so that my hair wouldn't get in my face…_

_Then changed into more comfortable clothing…I took out my favorite blouse…it was baby blue…it was sleeveless_ **(Surprised I'd wear something so feminine huh?)**

_The only time I wore that blouse is when I felt like it…and tonight I just felt like it…but I usually wore a matching sweater over it…_

_After dressing I decided to start searching for the song I was going to sing for the party…I took out the red binder from my bag and started scanning through each and every song sheet that was inside the binder._

_Gosh! All the songs Ginny had inside the binder were all too…well…how do you put it?...too mushy_ **(Especially for someone like me…who doesent believe much in love)**

_Such songs like the gift, glory of love, Valentine, power of love…you get the idea…how am I supposed to be singing something I despise and don't believe in?_

_But one song caught my eye though…it was something I didn't plainly understand really why I ended up choosing it…something was telling me that's it! That's the song you just have to sing!_

_So it was decided I was going to sing no other then **'At the Beginning'** it wasn't all that mushy to me…somehow…surprised me as well…_

_That's it…now all I have to worry about now is actually singing it…I checked the time on the clock on my night stand which said **7:00 pm**_

I_ still had time to eat dinner at the Great hall before going to Malfoy's room to start the first rehearsal…_

_I forgot to mention earlier…Malf- I mean Draco's head boy so he has his own room…this year at Hogwarts they decided to separate head boy and the head girl's room which I don't even want to think of the reason why_…

_So that perfectly meant they would be able to practice 'alone'…no one to bother them…they would be perfectly absolutely and definitely alone… _**_(_Oh Dear God! Here come these feelings again…)**

_What am I to do? No matter how I tried to avoid it…I actually started having feelings for him…Oh Lord…What's happened to me if I don't have any answers to why I even have them in the first place…I'm so pathetic…_

* * *

**Author's note: thank you once again for the people who reviewed and read the story so far…hope you guys will keep supporting and keep reading the story…you guys are what inspires me to keep writing this story…so if you'd like me to still continue writing…keep sending those reviews!! Thanks and love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4: The photograph

**Heya! I just want to say thankyou to jaderade.xx and Hellen Lou for the reviews and such...you guys rock! hope you'll keep supporting and reading the story till the end!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story...**

**Chapter 4: The photograph**

_After all the thinking I just did I decided to head down to the Great hall for some dinner before meeting up with Draco._

_Since Ron was too busy spending time with Lavender and I couldn't find Harry or Ginny anywhere I decided to just eat dinner by myself._

_When I arrived at the hall many people started looking at me as if I had just grown another head on the other side of my shoulder…I guess this was about the whole singing thing with Draco…so I decided to ignore it…this will be over as soon as the get together's over._

_If only Professor Slughorn could give the bloody date already! All this stress was getting to me and I haven't even started rehearsing with Draco…which I'm sure is even more stressing to think about…by the time this was all over I would have wrinkles all over my face…_

_I sat down on an empty chair with people I didn't even know or didn't even bother looking at for that matter_…

"Hey there lass…" _another familiar voice said just next to me._

"O-Oliver…it's you…"_ I said nervously. _**(What is wrong with me?)**

"I heard you're going to sing for the party with Draco…everyone's talking about it…"

**(Why am I not surprised?) **

"Yes…I am…"

"That's wonderful lass…I'm looking forward to hearing you sing…your voice must be as lovely as you are…"

_That made me blush like a ripped tomato even more_… **(Why was he so good at pulling my leg? I kind of believed him for a moment) **

_Here was Hermione Granger…one of the smartest witches you'll ever know…but when it comes to talking to guys…clueless…_

"Yeah…I bet she does…" _someone from behind interrupted_.

_Oliver and I turned around at the same time to see who it was…to my not so surprise…_

"Malfoy…" _I said nodding a bit._

"Hey Granger…aren't you suppose to be in my room by now? Instead of being here with Wood?" _he asked a bit pissed looking at me then at Oliver._

"For your information Malfoy it isn't 8 just yet…I'm trying to eat dinner…"

"You can do that in my room as well…"

"What?" I said surprised.

"Yeah…you heard me…the sooner we get this over with the sooner I could get back to my life…like I want to actually waste my time having rehearsals with you Granger…"

_Before I could react he pulled my arm with his strong grip once again making me stand up from the table and started pulling me away from Oliver who may I add seemed pretty pissed._

_We were already halfway to where his room was he kept pulling me while I started struggling like a little child, everyone who passed by kept starring._

"What is your problem Mafloy?!"_ I shouted trying to free my arm which felt like it was about to be thorn off any moment._

"There's no use struggling Granger…" _he simply replied back not looking back at me_.

_I tired kicking and punching him on the back_ **(Please don't hurt him)**

"That's it Granger…" _he finally said looking at me, I was so surprised what he did next…he took my legs and pulled me over his **(broad)** shoulders, he started carrying me._

"What are you doing?! Let me go!"_ I shouted and struggled even more._

**(But I kind of liked it somehow…he smelled good…really, really good…what kind of cologne is he using?) **

_When we finally arrived at the front of his room door he said the password and started getting in with me still hanging on his back._

_Finally he set me down on his couch showing his ever so famous smirk that made me want to pull him close and just…just_…

"Now…stay there and be a good mud blood while I get one of the house elves to send us dinner okay?" _he said walking out the door once again._

"Git…"_ I muttered out to him but didn't seem to hear._

_While I was left there I realized how gorgeous the room was…it was filled with fancy furnitures…a medium sized coffee table next to the couch…a fireplace…and a small kitchen…it even had a bar corner with a pole table…there at the center was a big black piano…it was beautiful to look at somehow…even if it looked a few centuries old…_

_Wonder how his bedroom looks like? I wondered…to my curiosity I decided to have a quick peek…maybe I could find something to black mail him… _**(Maybe)**

_This must be his bedroom…I noticed a door with elegant carvings drawn to it…a serpent wrapped around a rose and at the center a D…maybe that was how Draco was…a serpent on the outside…but on the inside…a beautiful rose just waiting to be free..._ **(I'm going insane!)**

_It was locked…just great! But what if I try using my wand? Then I took out my wand from my pocket "Alohomora!" with that the door opened…_

_Yes!__ When I stepped in the room was as elegant as the outside…it still had elegant furniture's…the window was covered with green and silver silk curtains…so was the bed covers and pillows…his bed was king-sized…on the side of the bed was a night stand…_

_I sat on the side of the bed…there were drawers on the night stand…I opened one and a photograph that seemed old caught my eye…I took it out and examined it closely…_

_It was a photograph of a little blond boy who was about 10 years old with grey eyes waving and smiling who was holding hands with a little girl on his side…who didn't seem familiar to me…_

_Who could she be? I wondered in my head… why does it feel like I know her from somewhere?_

_I noticed there was a letter attached to the photograph as well…_

_It said,_

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**I have great news! I finally got my Hogwarts letter! This is fantastic! I can't wait to see you again…I miss you…I'll see you on Hogwarts express okay? Hope we'll be in the same house too! All this excitement is killing me! Anyway see you by the end of the summer…**_

_**Love always,**_

_Before I could finish reading the name of the girl…_

_"Who invited you in here?" someone from behind said making me jump…I hid the photograph back in the drawer_ closing it slowly.

_I got to my feet and turned to face a blond and grey eyed boy who looked frustrated and as angry as ever._

"Uhm…I…" _I couldn't make up an excuse to why I was in his room invading his privacy…whatever he was going to do to me right at the moment…I deserved it for being so nosy…_

"Save it Granger…just get out of my bed room before I change my mind and decide to curse you instead…"

_Like a dog I followed his instructions and walked out of his room._

_I wanted to get out of there anyway…especially after just getting caught snooping around someone's room._

_Almost at the door Draco said something making me stop at where I was standing._

"Where do you think your going Granger?"

"You said to get out of your room…that's what I'm doing"_ I simply replied back not daring to look at him._

"Yes…I said you get out of my bedroom not actually my room…" _he said sounding a bit cooled off closing the door to his bedroom._

_I turned around to look at him and saw him sitting on the couch where I sat a few moments ago…he looked at me…we both looked at each other for a long time before he finally broke the silence between us…_

"Well? Are you planning to just stand there or have dinner?"

_I simply nodded and walked slowly heading to the couch…as soon as I sat next to him he handed me a plate trying to avoid my gaze…_

"Draco…look…I'm sorry…I should have just minded my own business…I acted like such a git…" I said apologizing for my unacceptable behavior…when I knew I was wrong I knew I had to apologize…even if that person happens to be a Malfoy…

_He didn't respond he just kept eating…_

"I understand if you're angry…after all…someone just invaded your personal space…but _I'm really sorry…believe it or not…I really am"_

_He gave a huge sigh then looked at me… __**(Oh God…help me…I'm losing control of myself…)**_

* * *

**_Author's note: Once again...Thankyou for those who gave time to review the story...and if you'd keep sending more that will be highly appreciated! That's Chapter 4 to find out more tone in to Chapter 5! Thanks & love you all lots! XOX_**


	5. Chapter 5: Picture's in my head

**Here's Chapter 5! Thankyou so much for those who still kept reading & supporting the story! Appreciate it very much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story... **

**Chapter 5: Picture's in my head**

"What exactly did you find Granger?"

_I froze instantly as he asked not sure of whether to lie or come out with the truth about me finding the photograph of him and a girl whom I never found out who and a letter…_

"Nothing…just the total fact that you are a total slob when it comes to your personal belongings…" _I quickly replied back…I know I just lied…but what am I to do? Wouldn't he be even more frustrated if he found out about the photograph and letter I just found?_

"What? So you mean you snuck into my wardrobe?" _he asked raising his eyebrows at me._

"Sorry…it's just that…-

"You didn't take anything did you?" _Draco asked interrupting before I could finish._

"What do you mean? What in heavens sake would I take from your wardrobe?"

"I think you know what I mean Granger…a couple of my best boxers have been missing…"

_With that I quickly turned red as ever…_

"I am not a perv to go around stealing anyone's boxer's but especially yours!" _I added as quickly as I could_.

"Hahahaha…if you say so…I wouldn't blame you anyway..._I understand...I'm too hot..._" _he said then went back to eating again._

_Right then I felt a bit relieved that he had bought the lie I just said…I started eating as well_…

"Can I ask you something?" _he asked while taking a bite from his ham sandwich._

"Okay…What?" I_ replied back looking at him in the eye, this time I didn't feel nervous at all…it even felt good to finally get the chance to look at him without him getting suspicious…_

"How come you reacted so badly when I said Krum's name just last Monday?"

"If you have to know…I didn't want to remember him anymore…especially about our past…"

"Oh really?"

"Really…but what do you know? I bet you had loads of girls going gaga over you…you wouldn't run out…Why would you care about how they feel?" _I asked stubbornly_ **(But not meaning to…it's just that when it comes to talking about relationships I tend to get a bit irritated)**

"It may be hard to believe Granger…but I don't date girl's just for the fun of it…especially just for sex…I learn to respect them just as my mum keeps telling me…"

_With those words I felt as if I actually believed him but knew he was just lying to prove how macho he can be._

"Really? Then how come you're so lonely all the time? I mean…any girl you want you could probably get…you have every single girl at the palm of your hand…except me of course"_ I asked curiously._

_Before giving an answer he gave a small laugh finding what I just said amusing_

"Because there's only one girl I truly devote my life to…we promised each other we would stay in love no matter what…" _while he said those things he actually seemed like he meant it…_

_He must have been referring to the girl in the photograph…at the moment my heart sank…I don't know why I was suddenly feeling this way…I felt tears waiting to come out down my face…but I held them…_

"But sad to say…I'm not sure she still feels the same…or even remembers me for that matter…it's been such a long time...but why am I telling you all this?" _he said picking up his plate and neatly putting them away in the kitchen sink._

_I got up and decided to help cleaning the plates placing some of the used utensils on the kitchen sink while standing next to Draco who was drying up some of the washed plates._

"I didn't know you actually cared for someone…I have always seen you as a self centered person…cold and heartless…" _I said trying to break the silence that suddenly filled the room._

"Well…I'm not surprised myself either…I always torment you and tease you…no wonder you felt that way about me…everyone does actually…"_ he replied back still busy clearing the plates on the counter_.

"Look Draco…I never intend us to be always arguing…I'm sorry if I slapped you…it's just that I was really hurt…" _the tears I kept pushing back finally ran down my face as I said those words to him…_

_He finally looked at me with concern in his eyes somehow…came near me and suddenly wrapped me around his arms…I was facing his chest…crying my eyes out not caring that I was embracing my worst enemy…he made it seem right to be there…I don't ever want to let go…if I could stay this way forever I would…_

"Look Hermione…it's okay…I understand…there's no need to cry….I forgive you…" _he whispered still arms around me while patting my back trying his best to comfort and stop me from crying…_

_He sat me down on the couch and gave me a glass of water,_

"T-thanks…" _I finally said a few more minutes from crying…_

"I never knew you were so emotional Granger…" _he teased making me laugh_

"You git…"_ I teased back_.

"Well…if you're done…we should start practicing…" _he said as he headed towards where the piano was as I followed behind…we both sat down at the long stool and he started playing the keys…while he played he managed to produce beautiful music that it made me want to just sit there and listen to him play…_

_Somewhat my mind started wandering around some images in my head I never remembered before…It was all a blur…I couldn't really make up the images to become more clearer…I only heard a strange voice screaming "**Please no! I don't want to…"**_

_It sounded like a little girl crying for help…the room started spinning…my heart was pounding uncontrollably that I found it hard to breath…my head had suddenly gained a total migraine that it made me fall off the stool with such a crash…loosing consciousness to everything around me except for a voice_ "Mione! Are you okay?!" _before blacking out completely_…

**Few hours later…**

_I woke up to a strange room...on top of a very soft bed…it was dark…my head still hurt a little…until I remembered the last person I was with made me shake the ache out for a while…_

_There he was…just beside me…his sleeping body lay down next to mine…he must have been up all night trying to wait for me to gain my consciousness again…_

_As I looked at him…he seemed so very calm and very innocent when he slept…his lips so red…a few golden hair strands landed on his face almost covering his eyes…I took them and placed them aside to get a better view of him…_**_(_Oh dear Merlin…he looks so, so…perfect when he sleeps…) **

_I lost control of my senses…I started coming closer to his face…to where those red lips were…coming as close as I could…_

_'There's only one girl I truly devote my life to' Draco's voice said in my head before I came in any closer… I realized what I was about to do… _**(I can't do it! He loves someone else…not me…not you Hermione! You don't deserve him!)**

_Tears started falling as I made my way out the room as slowly as I could…not wanting to wake him…leaving Draco's sleeping body just to lie there in peace…_

* * *

**_Author's note: Well...there you have it! Chapter 5...the story's about to get more interesting...promise!...just keep sending those lovely reviews!...Chapter 6 coming soon!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Beautiful Silver Owl

**Hey!...first of all I want to welcome Heart P, Hellen Lou & jaderade.xx for still keeping up with the story...hope you guys keep doing so till the very end...you are what keeps me from writting this story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story...**

**Chapter 6: Beautiful Silver owl**

"Hermione! Wake up!" _I heard a familiar voice calling my name as I opened my eyes as slowly as I could…as I did beams of sunlight instantly hit my eyes…_

"Wha-what?" _I managed to mutter despite the fact I felt I was hit by a truck…a really big truck to be exact…_

"What are you doing sleeping out here? Are you mentally ill?" _Ginny asked suspiciously as I realized I was lying down on the solid ground…just a few more inches to the Gryffindor common room._

_I couldn't think of an excuse why I did so…I remained silent as I helped myself up from the ground…my back felt like sleeping on a bag of cement_**_…_(Duh…I was just lying on the ground…which is made of cement!) **

"It's a good thing I noticed you didn't come to bed after curfew…you know how much trouble you could have gotten if anyone found you here?! Sleeping here? When in fact you have a bed to sleep in inside the dormitory?" _she continued saying not caring to notice the people passing by us looking at us I guess it's me…in a funny way._

_My hair was so messed up…like it usually I in the early mornings…it got even frizzier…I look like a freaking clown!_

"Yeah…I don't know what happened Ginn…I remember I was on my way back to the dorm…when my head started getting a huge headache I got from last night…" I tried explaining rubbing my temple with force…trying to get the pain out…

"Yeah…aha…better get in the dorm now if you don't want risking any body else to see your new pet…" _she added referring to my hair._

"Right…" _I simply replied heading to the dorm as fast as my feet could take me…_

_When I finally arrived safely inside my room I noticed a beautiful silver owl just outside the window…sitting on a nearby tree branch…it had something on its beak…I'm guessing it's a letter…but from whom? This early in the morning?_

_I slowly crept up to the window sill and started opening the window…slowly reaching for the owl to give me the envelope…as it finally handed me over the envelope it suddenly pecked my hand…hard…_

"Ouch! You nasty bird!" _was all I could say in reaction to being bitten by an owl…holding my hand it started bleeding a bit…I watched as the little beast started flying away…_

_Even though my hand was bleeding I couldn't help notice what the envelope said...it had my name…written in golden letters to be exact it even glittered…as I touched the seal the envelope suddenly changed it's color…from plain white to lavender…_

_It was an invitation…to Slughorn's get together…finally he had sent the invites indicating the details for his party…it was to be held next Saturday night…the venue…The three Broomsticks…wow…finally it wasn't going to be held on school grounds_…

_It even said there would be great entertainment_… **(Just great…great entertainment to him maybe…)** _great food...blah,blah,blah...lots of dancing…_ **(Dancing? Just great…I was bad at dancing as I was bad in playing Quidditch…I'm doomed…) **

_He even added a theme to his little get together…'Masquerade Bash'…_(**Great…he just has to make it exciting in his own way…now I have to worry about dancing and finding something to wear…this was just my day…)**

_But what caught my attention was it said there would be a special guest coming…like the other Slug club parties he held…there was always someone famous showing up…but why do I feel like this special guest is going to be different?_

_And last but not the least…'NO INVITATION NO ENTRY'…I rolled my eyes at that…pathetic…but he did have good taste with the invites…_

_I finally noticed a sting in my bleeding hand…what was that bird's problem?! As if it was the only one who had problems around here…_

_I took my wand out and said the spell "Ferula!" and in an instant bandages started wrapping themselves up in my hand_.

"That's better!"_ I said with a sigh and headed towards the bathroom to refresh myself up before heading to the Great hall to eat breakfast…_

_After I finally got myself freshen up I headed towards the Great hall but before I could enter someone unexpectedly grabbed my wrist and pulled me aside…_

"Hey! What do you think your doing?!" _I yelled at the person who just pulled me off the sides._

_When I finally realized the person I wanted so much to see since last night starring right at me with so much intense_… **(Or am I just imagining again? He has got to stop pulling me off like this…)**

"Good morning Granger…" _Draco said with a smirk plastered on his face._

"What do you want Malfoy?"_ I asked a bit annoyed..._**(But not much I assure you…)**

"Malfoy? I thought after last night you'd be calling me by my first name…especially after…" _he was trying to say but didn't continue._

"I would…but I only use first names when I refer to my friends…" _I managed to say trying to irritate him somehow._

"So…this is the thanks I get for helping you out last night?"_ he asked looking at me with his cold grey eyes which I happily did the same...next thing you know we were having a starring contest…none of us tried to look away...**(**_**I didn't want to anyway…)**

"What happened last night?" _I ignored the fact that we were still starring straight into each others eyes as if we had been frozen solid that way._

"You fainted…lost conscious…since it was already late…and I didn't want Madam Pomfrey to get suspicious why I was carrying you to her unconscious…I didn't risk taking you to her…or bringing you to your room…instead I took you in...Only when I woke up…you were gone…do you have any idea how bloody worried I was?!"

_What he last said made me stand there frozen…he was worried? About me? Can it be true?_

_When he realized what he just said_ "Er…I mean…I was worried because people might wonder why you came in from my room…you know what I mean? Skeeter could just be around the corner…I cannot handle any gossip about me right now…" _he said turning away from me now…_

_I was still kind of shocked…I didn't say anything…I just stood there…he just stood there…he didn't say anything…until he caught sight of my hand covered with bandages…he took it in his hand…it felt so warm…just as his arms felt around me…I wanted to feel them around me again…_

_He examined it then started removing the bandages…I let him…revealing the almost healed wound that pesky owl just made…it was beautiful but it had anger issues…_

"I see you've met my owl…Charlie" _he finally said still holding my hand._

"What?! That owl…is yours?!" _I asked confused taking my hand from his placing back the bandages_.

"Yeah…Slughorn accidentally sent me your invite…so I asked Charlie to bring it to you…sorry…he has…anger issues…I should have sent some other owl instead…" _as he said this he ran his hand through his golden hair that made every girl that saw him go totally gaga._

"You think?! I would have never thought that bird would have anger issues…" _I said sarcastically seeming pissed that his owl just peeked my hand._

"He's just a bird...brainless…what do you expect Granger?" _he asked seeming pissed as well._

_Before I could answer back he said something first to cut me off._

"Next time you faint and become unconscious…I'll leave you there to just lie there…" _then he turned his back at me then walked to the doors of the Great hall…disappearing in the crowd of people happily eating their breakfast._

_I got hurt by what he said…I guess it wasn't his fault…after he had helped me last night…instead of thanking him…I act like a jerk…after I invaded his privacy…I was the one to act like a total gi...**(He even apologized for what his owl did! don't be stupid Granger!)**I know what the voice in my head was saying was totally right...I am being stupid... I needed to…apologize…_

* * *

**_Chapter 6 everyone!...it may not be the best but hey!...I did the best I can...hope you guys keep reading the story!...please keep sending those reviews!...it will really help boost my confidence about this story!...and I promise to keep updating as soon as I possibly can...Thanks & Love you all!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Nothing to him

**Hey!...thanks to the people who subscribed to this story...& for making it their favorite story as well...appreciate it!...bu t I would really appreciate it more if you sent reviews as well...that way I'll know how you really thought of the story...anyway!...thankyou once again to Hellen Lou for her undying support to this story!keep reading!...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story...**

**Chapter 7: Nothing to him**

_All day I have been trying to get the chance to talk to him…I wanted him to be alone before I would ask for forgiveness…just the two of us…again…but I never found the moment…he was always surrounded by his so called Slytherin friends…_

_I don't know why I'm getting so stressed up just trying to get the chance to talk to him…then it hit me…we would be alone once we start rehearsals again…I mean…the party's already next week and we haven't even started practicing…_

_I would just have to wait for that chance…he would tell me when we would start rehearsing again…I hope…if he isn't so pissed with me anymore I mean…_

_It will take a longer time for him to cool his head off if I knew Draco very well…he was the one who had so much pride in him…I guess that's why I sometimes think I admire him…_

_Classes went by with a blur…more work being given…meaning more stress…but I loved a challenge…that's me! Hermione Granger…Ms. Know-it-all!_

_After the class finished I decided to head to my room before getting a start with writing my paper for Transfiguration…I needed to change into more comfortable clothing if I wanted to lessen the stress…_

_When I got there Ginny was already there…sitting on top of her own bed…writing on her diary…as usual…Ginny always writes in her diary…every single detail about what happens during her everyday life…_

"Hey!" _I said trying to get her attention standing just in the door way._

"Hey!" _she responded back with a pleasing smile putting her diary down on her bed side._

_I went inside and sat on the edge of her bed,_ "So how was class?"_ I asked trying not to look a bit tired from lack of sleep._

"Uhm…great actually…did you get your invite?" _she asked taking out a lavender envelope that had her name on it same as mine…_

"Yeah…just this morning actually…"

"So what are you planning to wear? It's going to be a masquerade! Just imagine it! Everyone's going to be dressed up…maybe we'll find our prince charming there huh?" _as she said this, her eyes sparkled as she giggled with delight._

"Ginny…that's just silly…one party doesn't mean finding a prince…but hey…who am I to get in between your beliefs right?" _I said trying to tease her._

"Oh…come on Mione…live a little…" _Ginny punched my arm playfully_.

"How can I when I can't even think clearly?" _I asked still a bit pissed by what I said to Draco just that morning after he had helped me._

"You'll manage…your Hermione after all…hey! I got an idea…since you don't have anything to wear yet…why not we go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions? I'm sure mum can assist us…" _Ginny added with another pleasing smile._

"That sounds…great Ginn…sure your mum won't mind taking us?" _I asked half smiling_.

"Yeah…I bet she'll even be thrilled…I'll owl her tonight and ask her just to be sure…"

"Okay then…I better go…I have a paper to write…and more cramming to get to…" _I said finally standing up._

"Okay…good luck with the…cramming…"

"Yeah…Thanks…" _I replied back heading towards the door to my own room._

_I wasted no time…I changed into more comfortable clothing and started readying my things I needed to finish the paper I was about to do._

_On my way to the library where I always do my homework and did some cramming I saw him again in the halls…he was talking to someone…no other then his beloved mother…Narcissa Malfoy…it looked like they were having an argument about something…_

_I tried my best to walk past them without being noticed but failed to do so as Narcissa started saying something while blocking my path._

"Hello…Hermione right?" _she said with a smile plastered on her pale face_.

"Ye-yes…" _I replied back trying my best not to show any emotions of being scared which I really wasn't_.

"What is your relationship with my son?" _she asked still smiling with Draco on her side looking quite unsure of what to do_.

_What was I to say? Is Draco Malfoy to be considered as anything to me? After all he did to torment me and tease me about being a filthy little mud blood throughout the past years? But he did help me…somehow I was seeing a different side to Draco…but was he to be called as anything to me?_

"We know each other…but we are nothing but two people going in the same school….never will be more then that I hope…" _I answered back holding my head high not to give them a chance to intimidate me just because I was a muggle_. **(But it was all a lie…of course he was already considered as something special to me…)**

"Good…keep it that way…if you know what's good for you my dear…" _she finally said before making her way out the halls._

"What was that all about?"_ I asked Draco who just standing there…who was still looking unsure of what to do next._

_He looked at me with those silver eyes of his…looking a bit hurt…either by what his mother and he were just arguing about a few moments ago or maybe, just maybe…because I told his mother we weren't friends…and I hoped we would never be…_

_Without saying a word…he walked passed me pretending not to hear or even see me…while I stood there…confused and unsure if what I just did made it all better…_

_I wanted to ask his forgiveness but now…I think I made it even worse_ **(Which I don't know how…since I knew he didn't consider me as anything to him as well…)** _then it was before…I hate myself for being such a liar…I was even kind of hurt from what I said…_

_I needed to explain…but how if he doesn't want anything to do with me? I decided what was best was to just go to him…tell him face to face how truly sorry I am…_

_I decided to run after him…which I did…he was already outside…near the lake…"Draco! Wait!" I shouted trying to get his attention but it looked like he didn't want to talk to me...he was fast_ **(Must be from playing Quidditch) **_it made it hard for me to follow…it even seemed like he was running._

_When I was finally close to him I grabbed his arm by the back…he didn't move…he didn't even face me…I had my head bent down and my hands on my knees…gasping for air…_

"Look-Dra-co-I-just-want-to-say-that-I-am-sorry-for-ever-ything-I-know-I-hurt-you-by-what-I-said-back-there-to-your-mother-but…" _I said in between taking deep breaths…struggling for more air._

"What makes you think I got hurt by what you said to my mother Granger?" _he finally spoke still not looking at me his voice sounded cold and emotionless._

"I just thought…" _I tried continuing_.

"Well…what you thought was wrong…why would I? you don't mean anything to me to be considered as anything to me…but a filthy mud blood for that matter…" _he said with so much coldness in his voice it made me feel cold just listening to him speak._

"I thought somehow you could change…but I'm guessing I was wrong…"_ I said taking my grip from his arm_..._I felt my heart sinking again as I heard him say those things about me not meaning anything to him...but why should I be?...he __doesn't mean anything to me as well right?...suddenly I started feeling tears coming down my cheeks...how come he could make me feel this way?..._

"Great Granger…at least finally you got something right…." _He said walking away from her._

_That's when images started coming in my head again…I found it hard to breath once again…headache getting stronger…I still didn't recognize them…they were too blurred…only voices could be heard…_

"Please don't do this…" _the voice from a mysterious little girl said…my eye sight started getting blurry as well…I saw a figure coming closer to me…before blacking out again…_

* * *

**_Author's note: Well...there you have it!...Chapter 7!...hope you guys liked it somehow...anyway!...hope you guys will still keep reading & supporting the story till the very end...classes are about to start soon so that's why I'm updating as fast as I can to please all you people who just can't wait for the next chapter...so hope you'll all realize I'm doing this all for you!...so please!...keep sending reviews!...Thanks & Love you all!_**


	8. Chapter 8: What's happening?

_**Author's note: Hey! I kinda changed the title to my story...it seems that I have a similiar title to someone elses...and that would be...confusing and weird somehow...hope you guys haven't given up on me...please keep reading...thanks! review!**_

**Chapter 8: What's happening?**

"Hermione?" _a very warm voice called out to her as she started opening her eyes as slowly as she could, trying to see the face in front of her more clearly._

"Draco? Is that you?" _she called out trying to reach for his face._

"Oh Gosh no dear…your in the Westwing" _Madam Pomfrey said with a bit of the giggles._

"Oh…I'm sorry…I-I just thought…" _I tried to explain but failed as her face started burning bright red again._

"No need to explain my dear…what happened?"_ Madam Pomfrey asked sitting on the side of my bed_.

"I…I honestly don't remember much of anything…all I remembered was having this huge headache…and then just blacked out…" _I tried to explain rubbing my forehead with my hand as gentle as i could._

"Has this been happening lately?" _Madam Pomfrey asked seeming more serious now_.

"No…not really…it just started a few days ago actually…what's wrong with me? Do I have a sickness?"

"No dear…you don't have to worry about that…it's something I can't explain myself…but don't worry…you'll be okay…trust me…" _she said with a reasurring smile plastered on her face._

_How come when she said that I wasn't at all convinced? I was even kind of afraid…I knew she wasn't tellng me everything…I could feel it…._

_I wanted to ask her more questions about my unusual and bizarre headache but I was more concerned about finding Draco…what happened to him? Why did he still help me even after he said he wouldn't? what could this posibly mean? I needed to find out somehow…_

"Can I go now?" _I asked trying to sit upright on the bed_.

"Oh yes…just be more careful the next time okay dear?"

"Yes…I will…thankyou…"_ I said as I stood up trying to give her a warm and thankful smile at the same time._

_I was almost to the common room when someone stopped me along the way._

"Hermione Jane Granger! Where in the bloody hell have you been all night?" _an angry looking Ginny asked a bit pissed_.

"Ginny…I…I was uh…" _I couldn't make an excuse…how was I going to explain to her that I spent last night in the Westwing? If I tell her she would just flip out and start telling Harry and Ron about it which I'm kinda avoiding to do…I couldn't handle the drama right now…_

"I'm waiting…" _she said even more annoyed her hands on her hips as she tapped her toe on the ground._

"I was at the library all right? I was doing some homework and I kind of fell asleep…you know?"_ I said hoping she would buy it._

_It took a few minutes for her to react. "Oh…well…next time warn me if your planning to camp out at the library…that way I wouldn't be wasting my time waiting for you and getting worried sick…" Ginny said coming closer to me. Sounding more concerned now._

"I'm so sorry Ginn…I just had a lot of work to finish…a lot of pressure…"

"I understand…oh…Malfoy came to the common room and asked where you were…he's been at it for the last few pissing hours…why does he care anyway?" _she said annoyed, rolling her eyes at the same time_.

_Draco was looking for me? Why didn't he just come see me in the Westwing? Was he actually worried about me? Could it be? These were the questions that kept circuling my mind. I didn't even realize I've been dozing off from reality till Ginny brought me back to reality._

"Hello Hermione! Did you hear me?" _she asked waving her hand back and forth in front of my face to get my attention_.

"Uh…yeah…listen Ginn…I'm going to be late if I don't hurry…I'll catch you later okay?" _I finally said half choking half running to my room not waiting to hear Ginny's reaction._

_When I finally came to my room I realized Draco's beloved owl was outside the window again. I walked slowly to the window and slowly started opening it slowly trying to reach for the letter it had._

_Suprisingly it didn't bite me like it did before…it even seemed more calm and peaceful…like it wasn't the same owl as before…I had the sudden urge to pet it…I reached for it's head and started running my hand through it's soft feathers…_

"Charlie isn't it?...your a very handsome fellow aren't you?" _I said to it like it could actually understand what I was saying to it._

_Then it flew away again…I saw the note in my hands say 'Hermione' in a very neat handwritting…what could Draco want?...i asked to myself over and over again…but I couldn't take it anymore…I ripped the note open…_

**Hermione,**

**We need to talk.see me at the garden next to the lake at around midnight. If you won't come I'll get you myself and I assure you, you wouldn't like that one bit.**

**Draco**

_Now my question was what could he have meant by we needed to talk? and what could he have meant by he would get me himself? and I wouldn't like it one bit? Was Draco Malfoy scaring me?_

_As much as I want to answer those questions I couldn't there's only one way to get those answers and that was through Draco himself...and now I had to go and change if I don't want to be late for Potion's that is..._

_A few minutes as I finised refreshing myself I grabbed my things and ran to get to Potion's as fast as my feet could possibly get me. to my utter suprise I bumped into some hard surface knocking me down hard on the cold floor. My things practically scattered everywhere in a split second._

"What an utterly unpleasant suprise Granger...you always manage to make my day don't you?" _a voice that I so wanted to hear said offering his hand for me to take...I looked at those cold silver orbes and couldn't stop starring at them. Why was I so mesmorized by those eyes? Like I've seen them somewhere before?_

_I immediately snapped myself back to reality and helped myself up._

"And you always manage to brighten mine don't you Malfoy?" _I replied back as sarcastically as possible hoping he hasn't noticed the way I've been starring at him for the past few minutes._

_Suprisingly he only gave me a smile not a smirk like he usually does but a heart warming and friendly smile...what was wrong with him? He's not acting like his usually self? Where was Draco the Slytherin Prince everyone knew? but I had to admit...I loved the way he is now...I feel like he's not Malfoy...but simply Draco...he managed to get my heart racing with that smile...damn!_

_He leaned close to me...close enough to almost touch my face with his...he whispered something to my ear..._

"See you later...don't make me get you...I meant what I said about you not liking it one bit..."_every word...tingling...making my hair stand...I could feel his breath on my neck...and Oh! how I never wanted it to end..._

_The only thing I could have done was to stand there frozen...watching him give me a smirk then watch him getting inside of the room...almost inside...he managed to trun around..._

"By the way...Charlie says thanks..." _he simply added with a wink then went in..._

_What in the bloody hell just happened?!_

* * *

**Author's note: My sincerest apology to all the reader's to my story...I only had time to update now...I have so many things to do in both school and my social life...I'm kinda upset right now to be honest...I'm kinda having an argument with my sweetie...don't know how long this will last...:( could this be the end for us?? sigh! anyway...keep reading...my sincerest apology once again! leave commentz please...I really need the boost...to get my mood up...**


End file.
